


Shortest Thoughts

by neuroticphysiologist



Series: Shortest Thoughts: Episodes and Intermission [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, post episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticphysiologist/pseuds/neuroticphysiologist
Summary: A series of Alan's short thoughts about some missions that he's involved in. Written for TAG Rewatch.
Series: Shortest Thoughts: Episodes and Intermission [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979464
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	1. A Scary Mission That Could've Risked My Life (Space Race)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished July 12.
> 
> Even from the beginning, it gets hard.

I came back home feeling relieved.

Well, for quite a bit. I had a rough ride up there. Yeah, I was only going to collect space junk, such grunt work. And I was complaining for not having the coolest missions like my brothers have.

But unexpectedly, I caught a space mine, and it was alive. It was one dangerous space junk that came from the Global Conflict of 2040. John had to find the kill code, Brains had to determine the bomb, and I had to keep it on targeting my ship while John had to find that last digit since the code he found was a bad scan.

When the clock kept ticking and John hasn't found the code, I felt like I was about to panic. If that last damn digit wasn't found, well... I'm close to where it's gonna blow, so I'm in complete danger. I was really panicking inside when we got about three minutes before that thing implodes, but I have to stop it and put in the code. It's too late now. John finally found the last number at the last five seconds and I hurriedly rushed back to Thunderbird 3. Yes, it worked, but that moment had me thinking, what if John didn't find that last number? If I put in seven...

_I could have died..._

_I could have..._

That mission turned from being a bore to being a scary one that could've risked my life...

Let's focus on the positive, shall we? I saved the day! With help from John, Brains, Lady Penelope, and Parker. The people in the vessels are safe. What I did was awesome!

But the thought of me nearly being killed came back.

So this is what it's like, right? As a member of International Rescue?

I have a lot to learn. I have a lot of challenges to face. And this instance is one of them.

I docked Thunderbird 3 into Thunderbird 5 and visited John. He told me why it took so long to get that number. He also asked me how I was after that mission. I admitted to him about how I felt. We had some small talks and an hour later, I went back home.

Scott made it back to the island before I did, and I received a big hug from him. He was worried about what happened to me, he was keeping an eye on my situation while he was focusing on his work. I told him I'm okay.

I think I needed that hug after all that...


	2. Threatened by an AI (Runaway, EOS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished July 23.
> 
> So far, this is the hardest one. But let's see in the next missions...

It was hella scary.

It all started when the train in Japan was going too fast. Scott and Brains tried to figure out how to stop it. I really wanted to help, but they wanted me to stay and continue my studies. I mean, they're not really that boring...

_Words... words... so many words! Where are the examples? Oh, found them!_

_Okay, I had them all in my mind. I just passed through these formulas in physics, where are we now? Oh, yeah..._

When I went through game theory, I began to think about the mission. Could it be something that the system is using? I told John about it and later, he hung up. Did he get what I meant?

My smallest contribution has helped them, but I was still bummed that I wasn't with them. If I did, Scott said I won't be able to figure out the theory. John explained about what happened. The code came from him, and he's still figuring it out.

He met his creation days later. It was the day that he stated that the world has gone quiet. It meant that it's rest day for us, but of course, Grandma would have to come in and tell us to do the chores. Not technically a rest day, so. Sigh.

The morning has passed. It's still quiet and we're not hearing any news from John. Grandma's watching us doing the chores. Then later, Scott talked to John again, after his call with Lady Penelope who found something suspicious about her call with John. We found out that we were not talking to him after all. I mean, he actually wants Grandma's cookies? I remember that he hides from those.

I dropped the mop and rushed to my launch bay.

I knew there was something wrong. It's not me going all frowny that I have to do the chores. John sounded a bit robotic to me. I only realized that when I was gearing up.

Can't believe we've been fooled.

Random thoughts came to me, from the time I was gearing up to the time Thunderbird 3 made it to space. _Is he okay? I hope he's okay._ Brains finally found John's current status, and there he was. He was running out of air. And now I'm worried. Everyone was worried. Scott kept calling me about my time of arrival while Thunderbird 3 was still heading for space.

What's this intelligence trying to do with John?

I finally made it near Thunderbird 5. I grabbed my hoverboard and carried him to Thunderbird 3. I felt relieved when he was able to breathe again.

He explained everything about what happened. The AI is based from the program he wrote. It sees him as a threat, and it can do the same to the world. He said that if it can't be stopped, he'll isolate her in a memory core from the inside. If he can't, then Thunderbird 5 has to be destroyed, which got me with a gasp.

Me? Destroy Thunderbird 5? He can't be serious about that! I hope it won't happen, I don't want to do it if we don't have any more options. I can't.

That whole thing, damn. An AI trying to kill us? One thing I can say is that it was intense. I was all worried, especially my brother, who was responsible for it, and it made him a threat, and me too. I docked in to check if he was okay. Thankfully, he is, except that EOS made a mess with bagels. We sat down together at one corner. He needed to rest for a while after all that trouble. The gravity ring spun twice in higher amount of G's and John was in it.

Thoughts will come to us about her. We still have to make sure about this. John would have to teach her a lot, since she now has a duty to help him.


	3. Came Inexperienced (Slingshot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished July 14.
> 
> Yeah, I made this first before Runaway and EOS (I combined that into one, as you have seen it). This was a bit easier...

That sure was one of the toughest missions I've had as of now. I mean, really. My brothers came to me, asking if I was okay. Even MAX, whose robotic hand contacted with my hand... I don't know, probably checking my vitals? Did Brains install that for him?

"Guys, you don't have to worry about me. We're fine."

You know, if I went there alone, and didn't listen to Brains' warnings, I wouldn't have made it. I wouldn't know what to do to get out and rescue Ned. Brains was right, I needed company.

Even if you are brave enough to take the challenge, you still have to listen to your peers. You don't know what's going on out there. You don't know if you're safe. You don't know if your ship is capable of the extreme heat, and the situations that come your way. There are risks.

I thought we were going to be fine, it's because we're only going to rescue Ned and Gladys. Simple as you might think at first, but don't forget, we were heading close to the Sun. When we had complications, that's where I had my doubts.

I can handle it, yeah. But sometimes, I couldn't. I rely on Brains and my brothers if I ever need to. Well at least I have Kayo. She was able to help me out, and she had a way with words too.

Man, what a mission. Actually, I had been on two. The second one was easier, I don't wanna make this long. It's not so far away.

I've had my thoughts when I went to my room again. I got to encounter a situation that didn't require much help. It was only me and Kayo. And we made it.

You just had a staring contest with her, Alan. Better drift off or you might be thinking more about her.


	4. At Least I Helped! (Heavy Metal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished July 24.
> 
> Well, this defines the "shortest thoughts..."

The mission was over, but I felt like I didn't do so well.

I've always wanted to help, but they don't want me to.

Two reasons. One, they were concerned about my safety. Of course, I understand that. But I think they needed more backup. Well, I just have to listen to them. Two, I was speculating too fast without any proof. But what if The Hood had been so sneaky and done something? Okay, I guess I have to think it through.

I didn't want to stand around doing nothing. So I floated to the pod, flew to the top of the research center, and used the grapples to lift Thunderbird 2 off the gravity well. But Thunderbird 1 took over. Felt like my powers were useless.

But at least I helped! You know, when Thunderbird 1 and the jet plane were caught by the gravity well?

And right now, Gordon was still thinking about my joke.


	5. Taxi Driver (Relic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First published July 10.
> 
> Actually, this is where it all began. This is where I decided to make a series. So I started writing for the episodes I missed before posting.

Okay, I was able to scan Scott's files while I'm working on my contribution to our latest mission report.

It was only the draft that I read.

_Shadow Alpha One... met Captain Taylor... he's having trouble remembering people's names... ODDM?_

I have so much to learn, and probably read the book Captain Taylor wrote about space survival. And since we got him back to Earth, it's the time that I get to know more about him and Dad's adventures in space.

Going back to Scott's draft...

 _The console starts to lose power... helped him blast the meteors heading for the base..._ wait, what?

Scott was blasting meteors in space with Captain Taylor and he didn't tell me?! Man, I always wanted to try shooting meteors in space! And Shadow Alpha One has been destroyed. I feel so bummed.

While Scott rescued Captain Taylor, I was in Thunderbird 3 roaming around the moon just watching the meteors. Okay, I really have to stay in flight because if I land, my 'bird's going to be hit. But still...! Why does Scott have to do something awesome during missions while I'm-

Oops, me and my big mouth.

I felt like a taxi driver in that mission. I tried talking to John but he was busy on the algorithms and he didn't tell me what that was for. Felt like everyone forgot about me. You know we were in space, right?

Okay, Alan, quit ranting. You'll get to shoot meteors someday, just like the game you played when you were ten.

Few hours later, I get to ask Scott about last night's mission. I knew his response would be about my safety, and Thunderbird 3. "You'll get there," he said. "There are many other space stations that have those kind of defense modules. Your dream will come true someday."

And yeah, he's right.


	6. One Small Step for Alan (Comet Chasers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're back! Here's one for Comet Chasers.  
> This is a pretty rough one.

One of my bestest days ever!

I got to see Halley's comet up close! Even better, I got to set foot on it! At first, I know I won't be able to do that, but it's an emergency. Francois Lemaire had a crazy idea to go through the comet's tail. His ship got hit and that's where Scott and I mobilized.

Speaking of Scott, I gave him a tip on how to dodge through the rocks. It's like a game, more like a full on VR. Sometimes when I fly my ship, I think of it like a game that I usually play.

Maybe Scott is not used to it. But Virgil told me that he was a gamer when he was young. Maybe he lost it? Okay, I would understand if he did. But I'm only giving a tip that could help him with his missions. I'm just sharing one of my styles.

Looks like he's not in the mood today. We can still hear Francois' whining in the cargo bay, and then he's ranting about the kind of cheese he disliked. Scott had put his hand on his head, guess he looks pissed. I bet Francois' words had left him facepalming when he met him in the Solar Wind. Maybe I could cheer my brother up with some games? If that's okay with him...

When I rescued Francois, I found out why. Scott told me he had met him before on his birthday party. He was with Gordon when they rescued him. That explained why Gordon was dropping the f bombs when he arrived home. Francois is this rich guy who would show off his craziest adventures and have everyone to explore his luxurious stuff. By meeting him personally, you would end up with your hand on your head.

Now he's talking about us ruining his live feed. Guess we'll get to that later.

Anyway, I can't wait to get back home to tell everyone about the mission, and the coolest thing I just did. Bit of a sad thing is, only my family will get to know my experience being on the comet that only appears every 75 years. Yes, it's a memorable moment that I won't be able to share to other people.

We have about 26 hours to get back to Earth and we can still hear Francois.

And finally, Scott agreed to play some alien games with me.


	7. Letter of Apology (Designated Driver)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote Space Race, I already thought about what I would write for Designated Driver. It came out as a letter of apology written by Alan.
> 
> So here it is.
> 
> Contains very slight language.

After all the things I have done during my driving lesson at the Creighton-Ward manor, either bad or worse, I would like to apologize to the following:

To Parker, I'm really sorry, for not following some of your instructions and for breaking your arm. I didn't mean to get you injured and to do all of those mishaps. I'm sorry for everything. I hope you feel better.

I'm sorry to Lady Penelope. Parker and I weren't back at the manor on time to rescue you and Lady Sylvia from those two robbers. We had a bit of a problem when we were about to get back. I'm sorry I broke his arm. I bet he deserves some rest.

I'm sorry to Lady Sylvia. I'm just starting to learn how to drive and I'm taking lessons from Parker. I'm sorry we weren't able to rescue you and your great niece on time. I hope your time with her wasn't a waste. Also, I would like to know more about the TEA.

To my brother Scott, I just told you everything about what happened, and I'm really sorry. I flipped the car, I flew it, I broke Parker's arm, I made a big mess. If you're angry at me, forgive me. I thought the driving lesson would be so simple...

But on the positive side, Parker said that I passed. I took Lady Sylvia to the train station safely, and I applied what I have learned to that. I hope that's okay with you, Scott.

I'm sorry to Sherbet. I took you to a crazy ride. You were almost about to fall after the robbers dashed off with Lady Penelope and Lady Sylvia. Good thing I caught you, I hope you're okay.

I'm sorry about the estate. I also broke one of the busts of Lord Cuthbert. I didn't quite remember the other stuff I broke. I caused a big mess, and I hope it wasn't too much that I have to pay for it.

I'm sorry about FAB Zero. I hope I didn't leave too many scratches after all the mishaps I caused. I also flipped the car upside down and wasted all of its fuel. It's a difficult car to drive.

I'm sorry I fucked up the whole driving lesson. Scott told me that I'm going to take those lessons on the spot, and I blew it.

I hope you all forgive me for what I did. I promise, in my next driving lesson, it won't be like this again.

Sincerely yours,

Alan Tracy

P.S. I hope this doesn't affect my record though.


	8. Secret Revealed (Falling Skies, Legacy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More like longest thoughts...  
> I apologize for this. This is tougher than Runaway/EOS. There may be even tougher ones?

So Kayo's secret has been revealed.

We were concerned about her since the time many earthquakes appeared in the Pacific. Well, sometimes. I remember the time we saved the people in the space hotel, and I was worried about her. She had her task almost complete. When I warned her that the hotel's about to crash, she hung up on me. She wasn't even out of the hotel. She was all alone in there and didn't update her status. Yeah, I know she'll be safe and she has the pod, but still. What if she didn't make it?

She turns her comms off during her missions, mostly when it involves sabotage. John never knew what's up. And then months later I heard Scott and Kayo arguing about her job. But she still follows her own plan. The argument was so complicated, I didn't get to hear the rest of it, the rest that are quite significant. But both of them had valid points.

We were all gathered in the lounge and she's about to say something, but we got interrupted.

We were all needed, and off we go. We had the same status as we arrived to our locations. No incoming disasters, no people calling for help, nothing. It's not much of a danger zone. It's too quiet.

Then each of us saw some sort of an explosive device. And Kayo reported that the Hood's in Tracy Island. We were being tricked. He wanted to have our island, and Kayo is taking him to our generator.

It was risky. The Hood's in control of our Thunderbirds. He locked us out, left us out... I was panicking inside, and hoping that Kayo would do something to bring our 'birds back, and fast.

And then it happened, exactly what I hoped for. She had a plan to stop him, and then she revealed that she actually took the Hood to our backup generator from Mateo Island.

And the most significant of all is when the Hood revealed his relation to Kayo, which got us shocked. So the Hood is her uncle? Yeah, she keeps a lot of secrets, but this big secret is gonna leave us with tons of questions.

Kayo's like our sister and we trust her, but now, since she revealed her secret, will we still trust her? She lived with us long enough and we know a lot about her, of course we still do. I can tell by her emotions that she's telling the truth. That she wouldn't work for him.

Our plan is to head back to the island to help her, even though she told us not to come back. She might need some help if things get worse.

It was successful. The Hood got arrested, and then, at the end, she explained everything.

John called that we were needed again, and off we go, this time it's for real. We rescued those who needed help. Scott was the first to arrive home. Then Kayo, Virgil and Gordon, and I was the last. Happens sometimes. It depends on the mission. The engineer was a bit stubborn and he was more concerned about the spaceship he created. Yeah, there are some people who are like that. Respond in a professional way.

I went back to my room and changed to something comfortable. I thought of Kayo again, after that big revelation. Feel like I want to come to her room and talk to her. That wouldn't hurt, right?

And so I did. I had a signature knock for her to know it was me.

"Alan?"

I entered to see what's up. She was sitting on her bed, all freshened up, holding a phone.

I closed the door. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She wasn't looking at me. Well, if she doesn't want to reveal how she's feeling, I kept quiet and sat down beside her. She asked me if I'm okay.

"After being locked out of your ship?"

"I was afraid I might run out of air. Thanks for the save."

"And you boys saved me too. Thank you."

We exchanged small smiles, and then she looked down again, looking at the phone she's holding. It wasn't hers.

"What's in that phone?"

She opened it and showed me a photo of her and the Hood.

"You looked happy. Both of you."

"This was taken almost before he changed his ways completely."

She sighed and turned off the phone.

We went silent for a while.

"I'm just scared, that's all."

"That we won't trust you anymore now that we know your secret?"

She nodded.

"Hey, we believe in you, Kayo. I know it won't affect you entirely. The Hood is different. You chose what's good."

I gave her a hug. "You're still my big sister, no matter what."

Then I realized that she didn't react to that. I released from the hug.

"Sorry, forgot that you're not much into hugs."

"No, I need it."

She leaned in close to my chest and I rested my chin on the top of her head, rubbing her back. I heard her sniffle for a second. I hugged her a bit tighter.

"Thanks, Alan."

It must have been hard for her, you know. All this.

* * *

When I went to bed, this suddenly came to me:

People decide if they would follow their parents, or relative's footsteps. For those who don't, they do what they want to do, they do what's best for them. They stay being themselves, even if their predecessors have their reputation for being totally famous, or infamous, or something like that. Kayo stayed away from the bad side. And I think there's a good reason why Dad kept her secret.

Some follow as the successor of their parents, or relatives. They admire their work, and they want to help or be like them. For me, I've always loved Dad's work. Not only is he the reason why I want to be an astronaut. John took me to see the stars at night, we sometimes use his telescope, and stuff.

So, yeah. It's all up to them to decide what's good enough for them.

Oh, what a day. It's like we solved the biggest mystery we've ever had. But no matter who Kayo is and who she is related to, we still love her, and she does too.


	9. Everybody Say No... (Ghost Ship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very long wait. I'm working on other Thunderbirds fics and joining fic challenges. Anyway, here we are again.
> 
> This entry sucked, I apologize.
> 
> Contains language because Alan was being annoyed.

People would call it, "what an adventure". Because you know, space pirates, mystery of the haunted ship... but no.

I don't want to admit if I believe in ghosts, since I don't want to be a victim of another ghostly prank again. But what about John? He's scared of ghosts too!

Speaking of John, he achieved a lot today. He got to try his exosuit for the first time, which was pretty epic, and he learned how to talk like a pilot, in which he got it from me. That's pretty cool, you know. I got to learn something from my brothers, and then they got to learn something from me too. Each of us have different interests and fields of expertise, and sometimes we learn something from each other, which can be helpful in our missions. Thus, it makes us versatile operatives.

John and I are pretty much the same. I quite idolized him when I was young. Because of him, his cool telescope, and our stargazing days, space became one of my first loves (and because of Dad too, of course). There are other reasons why I love space, aside from those that involve Dad and John.

And being scared of ghosts? Um... I guess? I think we both are.

We kept that, until Scott and Kayo heard us.

Then we went back home and our siblings pranked us.

John went back to his 'bird to get away from sorts of crazy shit that would happen. I locked myself in my room to get away from that too.

If I'm in a happy mood, that prank won't be a big deal. I would just laugh it off. The mission earlier scared me, not a whole lot, but it still did.

I try not to let my fears get in the way during missions. The euphoria of being in space makes me forget about the moments that let me down. I may be young, but I can handle almost anything.

But a ghostly prank after a creepy mission?

Nope.


	10. Seriously, Gordon? (Deep Search)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More like a recap, actually...

Here I am again talking about leadership, based from my experience just a few hours ago.

First of all, I was happy that I was chosen to lead the mission. It's one of those things I've ever dreamed of doing. Scott said it can help with my decision making. So I went, it's time to be serious, but my brother Gordon was, basically being Gordon. He had to be with me, since Thunderbird 4 is needed for the mission. And also, he's on casual fanboy mode. He only just introduced us to Buddy and Ellie Pendergast, two popular scientists who host the show, Into the Unknown. Well, I don't know what to say at first, it's not my type. I'll find out once Gordon and I rescue them. While taking a long trip, Gordon ruined my focus on the checklist when he started binge watching the show.

When we arrived, the Pendergasts weren't on the surface. We entered into the deep with Thunderbird 4. Brains said he made some modifications. I gave commands, which is quite easy on the first part. When we found the Pendergasts, it's quite difficult to get them to Thunderbird 4 quickly and without the risk of being hit again, like what happened to our heat cone. At least the rescue was a success.

We were planning to get back but Buddy started tracking on a particular life form they were looking for. It was a no for me, but the three wanted to see it. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life wondering what you've missed?" Gordon asked me. "You're not Scott. This is your decision, Alan."

"Okay," I said. "Let's go see what's out there."

I hope I don't regret this...

Because, you know, we're about more than ten miles away from the surface of Europa, we lost our heat cone, and it's too difficult to get back.

After being amazed by the life forms of Europa, we headed back, but our way out was blocked. We were too late.

"We would have done the same thing, Alan," Gordon said to me.

I was able to come up an idea to get to the surface, and then to Thunderbird 3.

To become a leader, you have to make your decisions wisely, in which I succeeded at about 60 percent, because of stopping by to see the alien life form. And also, I thought of some crazy ideas. It's like I got it from Scott's. Most of our ideas are crazy enough to work. Well that's just the beginning, and it's only me and Gordon. It'll probably be harder if I'm with my big brothers who are smarter at making decisions than I do. I'm still proud of myself.

Well, that's all I can say. If I would be the boss in the next mission, I'll keep track of my learning progress by getting back to this entry and also thinking of an idea twice. It may lead to Gordon saying "are you nuts", like what happened earlier.

* * *

Okay, here we are again in this segment that we call, "Seriously, Gordon?"

We just finished watching the thirteenth season of Into the Unknown and Gordon planned to watch the show again from the very beginning so I could catch up.

He was still spraying cheese around the cockpit and now it's a bit of a mess. It got even worse when he brought another box of celery crunch bars, which I didn't know. "Good thing," he said. "First of all, I thought that this travel is gonna take us a long time, so I brought an extra box. Don't tell Brains."

Oh, I'm so gonna tell Brains.

Gordon and Brains were picked by Grandma for the supply run. Gordon bought three boxes of his favorite snack. Supposedly two, but you know him. And Brains wanted to leave the extra box.

I want to get away from this slob, but we're in quarantine for a month. How the hell am I gonna have the time for myself?

I slouched on my seat, covering my face with the folder I was holding, so as not to be splattered by cheese again.

"Come on, Al, let's watch another season!"

"Fine, but please stop spraying, this is my ship! And don't spoil me! That ruins my expectations for the show."

"Okay, I'll be quiet, and no more cheese."

That's better.

During the binge watch, I suddenly felt that I want to have a few bars. Gordon smiled when I grabbed the snacks from the box. I mean, those are the only ones that we can eat for now. Oh, and also the ration bars in the cargo bay. He has never seen me nibbling on his favorite snacks.

After another season, we wanted to visit John but we couldn't, so we just fell asleep. An hour later, Gordon ruined my sleep by turning up the music loud.

"Hey Al, you got TXT on your playlist? That's so cool!"

Ugh...


	11. The Space Adventures of Taylor and Tracy... Juniors (Colony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished around mid-January.
> 
> I'm back! Woo-hoo!
> 
> Sorry for such a delay. Anyway, here it is.
> 
> Another hard one for Shortest Thoughts. But this ep is not included in The Hood story arc, why am I finding difficulties in this one?

There are a lot that I can tell in this cool mission. I'll divide it and try my best to shorten each. Grandma might call me for chores.

_**The Second Person Who Had Set Foot on Mars** _

John told us the situation and we needed more help, someone who has experienced being on Mars, like Captain Taylor, Dad's best friend. John called Kayo to find him, which took her time because he's hard to reach. He must have spent his retirement somewhere that tourists don't usually go. Kayo found him mountain climbing in the cold wind. So, yeah. He and Dad went to outer space together. They also broke records, such as being the first humans to set foot on Mars. And, is making an ion particle accelerator for Thunderbird 3 included? That would give credit to Brains.

_**Is There Life on Mars?** _

After going through all sorts of media about space, I still believe that there are aliens living on Mars. Even when we got to Thunderbird 3, I asked Captain Taylor if he encountered aliens when he and Dad first got there. We also watched some alien footage while we were traveling.

Okay, maybe not. Dad didn't tell anything about aliens living in Mars too. It'll take some time to discover.

_**No Chance for Trying Defense Modules** _

Last time when we met Captain Taylor at the Shadow Alpha One, he and Scott used a defense module to blast the meteors heading for the base. Right now, Brains made a new defense module installed in the Pod Explorer. Scott deployed with the pod to blast asteroids out of the Helius' way. Okay, it's Scott again with a defense module from us and I still haven't had the chance to blast a rock in space. I'm still wondering when will I get to do it. Not just for fun, I just want to try it.

Of course, I'm piloting Thunderbird 3, and I'm guiding Helius to safer spots. I still have more missions to come, maybe someday.

_**Helping Hand** _

Captain Taylor helped Dr. Travers repair the systems, Scott blasted some of the asteroids, and I helped steer the Helius out of the asteroid belt. When a problem occurred, we're there to lend a helping hand. It's a big ship, we're talking about several families in there who are going to live on Mars. So yeah, risky jobs, but it went well.

And Scott was concerned about me after using Thunderbird 3's heat shield, while I replied back about how he was when they were going for a bumpy ride to Mars.

_**Another Relic from Dad** _

We made it, and the colony is safe. Later, Scott and I saw Captain Taylor looking at something on the ground. It was actually Dad's footprint when he and Captain Taylor first set foot on Mars. "To be honest, Alan, I thought Dad was just telling a story," Scott said when we were heading for home.

Dad has left his marks, but I still don't quite remember most of them. Sigh.

All in all, it was awesome. We got to learn from Captain Taylor's tips and stories. We hope that he still remembers our names when we see him again.


End file.
